


the little things

by orphan_account



Series: much ado about stray kids [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, No Smut, bare minimum of angst, fictional backstories and struggles, jeongin is lonely, minho notices things others don't, minsung is the main ship but they aren't really introduced until later, okay i kinda lied about the angst, poor kid, very minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: minho has always been attentive. who new he could also be so blind.





	the little things

Minho has always been attentive.

You would think it's because he's a dancer. But the main reason is because he's an outsider. He's different, every one is to some extent, but he's _too _different.__

__As a kid he'd always watch from the sidelines. He'd notice things nobody else would. Like how he noticed that Minjoo, a small girl in his class, had bruises that were in places children usually didn't usually get hurt._ _

__Or how she would shy away slightly when an adult tried to touch her. So he had asked his teacher. Minjoo left the school a month later._ _

__Or how he had noticed in his senior year junior high how Seungjae got uncomfortable when the other guys talked about their latest crushes and shared sexual jokes._ _

__He had told Seungjae that he could always hang out with him if he didn't want to hear that stuff. Later when Seungjae told him that he was asexual Minho just nodded in understanding._ _

__So yeah, Minho was attentive. Which helped him a lot when he picked up dance as an early teen. Able to memorize the smallest details of the choreographies they learnt and realize when someone needed a pat on the back that said, "You're doing well, keep going."_ _

__Sometimes Minho hated how attentive he was. Like how he'd see the bags under the eyes of the idol group he danced for, Bangtan Sonyeondan, barely concealed with layers of foundation, concealer and all other types of beauty products. How he saw their tired sagging backs when they were backstage, barely catching their breath._ _

__How he could see that one of his closest Japanese friends wasn't doing fine, but he didn't know what was wrong and he couldn't stop or help her before it was too late and she was gone._ _

__He hated seeing how alcohol was affecting one of the senior dancers of his dance crew, Jinho, and was making his passion for dancing along with his skill weaken._ _

__So yeah, being attentive wasn't always good. But sometimes the signs were so clear that most people could see it too._ _

__Though he didn't know how his attentiveness would affect him once he was in Stray Kids._ _

__Minho noticed how hard working the others were, though it would take a fool not to notice that. He also noticed how fast the bonds in Stray Kids grew, all in different ways._ _

__Felix and Jisung were like two peas in a pod. Partners in crime, the two were a disastrous duo, and when they managed to convince Hyunjin to help them with whatever they were plotting it almost always ended up in disaster. They were their own resident Bonnie and Clyde it seemed._ _

__Minho thought it was cute.__

 _ _He also noticed how Felix would automatically drift to Chan for comfort, probably because he reminded him of home. With his warm accent and bright smiles, and those dumb inside jokes nobody else but the two of them could understand._ _

__Minho could also see that Seungmin was kinda like Hyunjin's crutch. Whenever he needed help emotionally, Seungmin was always there. Of course there's Woojin that he talks to as well, and Chan, but with Seungmin it's different. And he can tell that the support they give each other is reciprocated._ _

__More than once, Minho has found Hyunjin sleeping in Seungmin's bed, even though the latter hates it when others are on his bed._ _

__Of course Minho also noticed the strange dynamic between Jisung and Changbin, with witty quips and inoffensive name-calling, it was always fun to be around the two, unless when it wasn't. Changbin had one if the weirdest ways of calming Jisung down when he was getting worked up, and that was by insulting him, which Minho found unconventional but effective._ _

__Minho also noticed the strong relationship between their maknae and their eldest hyung. Woojin wasn't the type to lie, but he also wasn't blunt like Minho was. Jeongin didn't like pity compliments, if you liked him, you had to give him a reason and not some half assed generic excuse. Maybe that was the reason why he always found himself near Woojin when he wanted help with something, like vocals, or when he was feeling insecure. Because Woojin gave him a reason to believe in himself, a real solid reason._ _

__He also gave the best hugs but that isn't the point._ _

__Minho also saw that whenever Woojin was feeling discouraged, all it would take was one glance at Jeongin, you could see the parental like pride fill his eyes as he did so, and the determination in his eyes to keep going. Because that was the type of person Woojin was. The type of person who drew strength silently from those around him._ _

__Chan was harder to read, but when you opened one page of his unfinished book it all came rushing to you. Minho could see the signs, like those smiles that didn't reach his eyes, or how he sometimes swallowed before he laughed on a bad day, so that his laughter doesn't sound too insincere. Or how he'd sometimes hover over his family's telephone numbers with hesitance before calling them._ _

__Minho could see that Chan was uncertain by nature. The type of person who over thinks too much. The type of person who remembers that silly thing they did way back when that nobody can remember except themselves and yet they still beat themselves up for it._ _

__Chan was the sort of person, who needed approval, no matter how much he denied it. Not the sort of approval where they thrive off of acceptance of fitting in and such, but the sort of approval in which someone told him that the hadn't wasted his teen years with a silly dream, the approval in which someone could tell him, "You're doing just fine Christopher Bang."_ _

__Maybe that was the reason why Chan clung off of Woojin. Woojin, with his reassuring smiles, warm and soft hands, the best hugs, and a kind heart._ _

__Chan was normally clingy. Woojin didn't hate skinship, nor did he absolutely adore it, he simply enjoyed the warmth that could be shared between two or more people. A more inviting warmth than that of the blistering sun's._ _

__So it wasn't really rare to see that when the two were together that their arms would be interlocked, or Chan resting his head on Woojin's shoulder._ _

__It was normal. Until it wasn't. Minho noticed that their touches changed, became more... intimate. He noticed the lingering glances. Woojin's fond smile that he saved for all of the members changing to become a little more fonder, and a lot more softer when it was meant for Chan._ _

__Minho assumed that the others realized it too, since the two were so obvious. But apparently they didn't because when they had walked into the dorm to find their eldest hyungs having a little lip on lip action the others looked as shocked as they would be if they had heard that they had charted in billboard or some crazy shit like that._ _

So Minho, like the bitch he sometimes is, said the first thing that came to mind. "Hyungs? On the couch really." Which ended up breaking the stupor the other six were in as they demanded (not really they're too much of whimps) answers. 

Later after everything was cleared up and Minho was in his room Chan approached him, asking how he had known about their relationship, and with a tiny bit of confusion, Minho answered, "I just looked hyung." 

But at the same time, Minho is sometimes blind. 

He was still the first to notice how Changbin's resolve would immediately weaken if it was Felix asking for something. 

Or how whenever Hyunjin did something, or was watching something, he would always hear Seungmin's opinion before anyone elses. 

Or how Jeongin was completely and utterly done with his hyungs' PDA. Though all of them noticed that, it was a bit hard not to. 

But sometimes he got so wrapped up in the little things that he didn't notice the big ones. 

Like how he noticed that Jisung's ginger hair really brought out his eyes, or how Jisung looked really, really good in the My Pace music video. Or how Jisung everything seemed to shine brighter than the sun. 

But there were things Minho didn't notice too. 

Like how Mijoo would switch ballots with another classmate when they had reading circle in the last month she was at their school so that she could be paired in the same group with him. 

Or how Seungjae would only ever wear long sleeves to school to hide his pain, a pain much grander than Minho had originally thought. 

Or how those eyebags idols had told a story, a story of pain, struggles, long nights of no sleep, strict diets and harsh rules (though now he somewhat understands). And how there was a certain pain to the joy of performing, but there was also the after buzz, and the feeling of adrenaline pumping through your veins as you danced along to the designated choreo. 

Or how he was always a great friend to Sawaya, the Japanese beauty, but she just couldn't go on living anymore, it was too hard. 

Or how he had only seen how the alcohol had affected Jinho physically, he couldn't see his emotional walls crumbling along with his future aspirations. 

Or maybe how he didn't pay attention to the fact that Jisung was the only one who listened to his random ass ranting over the weirdest shit (Felix did to, but it's because the boy loves anything that seems crack worthy). He'd listen with genuine interest. 

He didn't notice that the amount of times Jisung mentioned he was really handsome, on and off camera, was absurd. 

He didn't notice the way Jisung always seemed to cling to _him. _How his ten thousand watt smile doubled when it was Minho who was complementing him.__

____

____

Even though Minho didn't notice Jisung's feelings, he sure did notice his own. The way his heart would beat faster when Jisung got too close. Or the way that whenever Changlix did something cute he'd look at Jisung with longing, because he wanted that too. 

Sometimes when he was giving Jisung backhugs he marvelled at the way his arms fit perfectly around Jisung's waist. Or how whenever Jisung smiled Minho wanted to fill a journal full of poems about a smile so bright that it could rival the sun. 

For having such a keen eye Minho was sometimes oblivious though. 

The other members noticed things too. Like how sometimes the tension that was built on pent-up feelings, that was between Minho and Jisung was so thick that the only a diamond would be able to scratch the surface. 

And honestly they were all sick of it. Minho, being the flaming flirtatious pansexual he was, playfully flirted with anyone and pretty much everyone. He didn't see the small pout that would grace Jisung's lips when he did so though. 

The others saw. They didn't really know where to start with them though. Too much build up, it was like playing jenga, they had to be careful with how much they picked and prodded at the two because then everything would fall apart. 

That is until somebody snapped. 

Jeongin noticed things too, maybe not at the same level as Minho, but he noticed much more practical things. Like how Minho and Jisung really needed to get their shit together. 

So he told Minho that, in a much nicer way of course. 

And so, on their day off, December fifth, twenty-eight teen, a week before their two MAMA dates, Minho took Jisung out. 

Both dressed in thick sweaters and warm jackets to keep out the cold Seoul wind, the same wind that pierced at their eyes and carried their foggy breath away into nothingness. 

And for once, Minho stopped trying looking. He tuned out the elderly couple walking with their gloved hands together on the bike trail near them, or the lone tree in the park that they were at that looked like it had seen better days. 

Instead he focused on more important things. Like the person in front of him. Round cheeks flushed, eyes a tad bit watery from the wind and bundled up in warm clothing, Han Jisung was really a sight for sore eyes. 

So instead of seeing and paying attention to detail, Minho felt, and he poured out his whole heart. Wanting to get out every word he had been meaning to say before Jisung could reject him and say no. 

If he had been paying attention, Minho would have noticed the way Jisung's face turned fifty different shades of red, and that it wasn't due to the cold. Or he would've noticed the way Jisung eyes kept flicking to his lips as he was speaking. 

So because Minho had blindfolded himself, Jisung had to show him. The kiss was nothing much, a peck most would call it. But to Minho it was everything. Jisung didn't have to mumble "Shut up hyung," after he had kissed him because Minho was plenty quiet. 

"Just look at me hyung." The younger had whispered, grabbing the elder's hand in his own. If Minho could formulate a sentence properly, he would've told him that that was all he had been doing in the past year. 

But he couldn't. So he let Jisung lead him blind, into an indiscribable abyss. With his hand in the younger's, the world he had built for himself that kept walls obsidian around his heart crumbled when Jisung smiled, and said the words. "I like you too hyung." 

See here's the funny thing. What's the point of seeing and feeling if you can't describe the sensation? The overstimulation of feelings can be likened to finding a mouth of jewels that could collapse at any minute, but you have to stay and look because you want to tell everyone about what you saw. But you can't, because there's no way you can put it into words. 

They could both see the shift in their dynamic, they could both feel the multitudes of emotion. But if you were to ask him to write it down how he felt, what he saw, he'd never make it past the first word. 

See, Minho was attentive, always has been, always will be. And sometimes he hates it, and sometimes he loves it. But sometimes Minho didn't understand what he was seeing. And sometimes, Minho couldn't see anything. 

**THE END**

********

**Author's Note:**

> English isnt my first language so excuse me for any mistakes. I tried as hard as I can to edit it. Please give me some constructive criticism and I hope you don't the minor OCs were too much.


End file.
